Y ahora ¿Quiénes somos?
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para mi niña, Ale. Animaos a leerlo. No es solo Samcedes...


_Esto es para ti, Ale. Tu regalo de cumpleaños. Me hubiese gustado haber podido dártelo en persona y conocerte, pero ya sabemos que eso no es posible pues un océano nos separa. Así que tengo que conformarme con publicarlo en esta página, esperando que al menos pueda sacarte una sonrisa. La idea nació ayer mientras le ayudaba a mis padres, llevaba todo el día pensando qué poder escribir que te hiciese ilusión y no sé si con esto lo conseguiré, pero lo he intentado. _

_Gracias por estar ahí siempre, riendo o sufriendo conmigo por nuestros niños. Espero y deseo que lo sigas estando durante mucho tiempo y ¡qué demonios! Ojalá que los Samcedes vuelvan para volvernos locas de nuevo (yo no pierdo las esperanzas) porque sé que vivirlo contigo y con las niñas será lo mejor de todo._

_¡Muchísimas felicidades de nuevo, Ale! Que cumplas muchísimos más y puedas celebrarlos en ese UK que tanto adoras. Perdona mi locura en este fic, aunque ya estarás acostumbrada a ella._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Harry Potter tampoco. Menos mal que solo existe una JK Rowling xDD**

* * *

_**Y ahora... ¿Quiénes somos?**_

Llevaba media hora sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella. Estaba concentrada, demasiado, aunque no resultaba nada raro para él teniendo en cuenta la manera en la que se abstraía de todo y de todos cada vez que se zambullía en un libro. Pasaba las hojas despacio, secuestrando las palabras y los hechizos en su mente. También lo superaría en aquel examen. Lo superaría siempre porque ella era Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo _sangre sucia. _

Estaba sola, sin la compañía de sus amiguitos Potter y Weasley. Nada raro, teniendo en cuenta lo dejados que eran, sobretodo el pelirrojo, al que siempre veía copiándole los deberes a los demás.

Negó con la cabeza, regresando a sus libros y comprobando, minutos después, que los había traído todos menos aquel que necesitaba para hacer el examen.

—Genial —musitó, levantándose de la silla y recorriendo el pasillo de las estanterías. La mesa en la que Granger había estado, ahora permanecía vacía, quizás hubiese ido al aseo o...

_¿Qué me importa a mí?_

Pero no se había ido, sino que había tenido su misma idea y ahora sostenía entre sus manos el libro que él necesitaba.

_Genial._

—Lo necesito yo, Granger —dijo, quitándoselo de las manos y girándose para volver a su mesa.

—Qué pena porque lo tenía yo, Malfoy —respondió, escupiendo su nombre y robándole el libro de nuevo.

—¡Hey!

El rubio tiró de ella, sosteniéndola por el brazo al tiempo que trataba de quitarle el libro de las manos.

—¿Quieres otro puñetazo como el que te di en tercero, Malfoy? —Preguntó, forcejeando con él.

—Adelante —soltó, a la vez que ella levantaba la mano para cumplir lo que había dicho, y él la detenía con las suyas, cayéndoseles el libro de las manos y precipitándose al suelo, mientras el rubio la apretaba contra la estantería y la besaba a la fuerza.

_¡Oh, sí! ¡Por fin! _

Pensó él, sin dejar de besarla, mientras sus manos danzaban por el cuerpo de la chica y las de ella se enredaban en su cuello. No lo estaba deteniendo y él... explotaría en cualquier instante, por todo aquello que la chica le estaba regalando.

—¡Oh, Dios! Te quiero tanto... —Susurró él, a la vez que besaba y recorría su cuello con su lengua.

Pero ella lo apartó después de oír aquellas palabras. Lo apartó y frunció el ceño, disgustada.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó él, sin soltarla todavía.

—Lo has vuelto a hacer, Chord —rió—. Draco nunca le hubiese dicho eso, estás totalmente _fuera de personaje._

—¿Por qué no?

Amber rió aún más, sin responderle a la pregunta.

—Eres increíble.

En unos segundos, el chico había roto la magia de aquel juego y ellos habían dejado de ser Draco y Hermione, personajes de Harry Potter, para volver a ser Chord y Amber. Igual que la biblioteca de Hogwarts había pasado a ser el salón de su casa.

—Es una pena que no llegasen a ser canon, estoy seguro de que de ser así, él se lo habría dicho.

—Puede ser —Amber se encogió de hombros, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos verdes que tanto la enamoraban—. ¿Dónde estábamos? —Preguntó, divertida, tirando de él hacia sí de nuevo.

—¿Quiénes somos ahora? —Preguntó Chord, recorriendo su cuello con su nariz.

—Ummm... ¿Sam y Mercedes? —Amber reprimió una risita nerviosa.

—En ese caso... corre Mercedes, o Shane "creador de bebés de cacao" Tinsley vendrá y nos _cockbloqueará —_y diciendo aquello, la tomó de la mano y corrió hacia el dormitorio, cerrando rápido la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Estás loco! —Chilló ella, a la vez que él se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba al suelo.

—Ahora sí que soy Sam Evans —rió, atrayéndola hacia él—. Ven aquí, diva...

La chica reprimió otra risa nerviosa cuando él le sopló junto a su oreja derecha, besando luego su nariz mientras entonaba un _boop,_ y soplando también la oreja izquierda.

—Estate quieto... Me haces cosquillas —protestó, sin poder evitar por más tiempo sus risas.

—¿Ah sí? Me estaré quieto entonces —dijo, levantando las manos de su cintura y poniéndolas en alto en posición de defensa.

—Umm... Sammy —poner pucheros siempre funcionaba con él.

—¿Qué?

Ella no siguió hablando. En lugar de eso, se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies y se estiró para besarlo mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos. Él se dejaba hacer, dejando que sus lenguas jugasen, para segundos después, rodearla de nuevo con sus manos.

—Esto le sobra, señorita Jones —le dijo, levantando su camiseta y exponiendo su sujetador de encaje a sus grandes manos.

Manos que tocaron sus pechos sin ningún tipo de contemplación.

Sus lenguas seguían bailando en el interior de sus bocas, mientras los dedos de ella recorrían su pecho, sus abdominales y el comienzo de sus pantalones. En un segundo, la chica se los había desabrochado y bajado ligeramente, para tocarlo por encima de su ropa interior y él... Él había dejado sus labios y ahora buscaba con ellos sus pechos, luego de despojarla de su sujetador.

Ella cerró los ojos, abandonándose por completo cuando el rubio atrapó uno de sus pechos y lo acarició con su lengua.

—Oh... Sammy...

Él rió, masajeando el otro con su mano y alternando entre ambos, hasta volverla completamente loca. Volviendo a sus labios, a la vez que le desabrochaba los pantalones y se los bajaba ya, dejándola en ropa interior.

Atrapando su trasero con sus manos, la subió y la llevó hacia la cama entre risas.

—Veamos qué tiene para ofrecerme, señorita... —Se burló él, sacando a relucir su acento sureño.

La dejó en la cama, colocándose encima de ella, y le separó sus piernas ligeramente, rozándose contra su humedad. El chico había perdido también sus pantalones por el camino y ambos deseaban urgentemente deshacerse de las ropas que todavía llevaban puestas y sentirse por fin.

—Joder, eres preciosa —susurró, recorriendo su piel y dejando un beso en cada lugar de ella.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —rió, retorciéndose debajo de él por las cosquillas que sus besos dejaban en su cuerpo.

—¿No? —Preguntó, besando su pierna y ascendiendo por ella hasta su humedad.

—N-no —la chica aguantó la respiración al notar cómo las manos de Sam ya atrapaban su ropa interior.

Sacársela sería el siguiente paso.

—¿No estoy mal? —Preguntó de nuevo, perdiéndose entre sus piernas para hacerla perder el sentido.

—¡No! —Chilló ella, notando ya su boca. Sin poder evitar moverse mientras las manos de él la sostenían.

—¿No qué? —Preguntó, divertido, poniendo distancia, impidiéndole así que llegase.

—¡No estás mal! ¡Vuelve ahí ahora mismo! —Chilló de nuevo, respirando agitada y recibiendo una sonrisa victoriosa por parte de él.

—Ajá —susurró, regresando al lugar donde ella le necesitaba—. No estoy mal... Soy guapo... simpático... dulce... cariñoso... y te quiero —terminó de decir, empujándola hacia el borde del precipicio.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Yo sí que te quiero! —Respondió ella, una vez había vuelto en sí.

El chico aprovechó ese momento para desnudarse por completo y entrar por fin en ella.

—Ya lo sé —susurró.

Oh, sí. Había deseado aquello durante toda la tarde. Había querido estar dentro de ella, besarla, acariciarla, jugar con sus pechos, con su trasero. La quería, vaya si lo hacía. Y ella lo volvía loco cuando clavaba sus uñas en él. Como lo estaba haciendo ahora, porque ella era su Amber... No, su Mercedes. La chica de la que se había enamorado.

—No... No te detengas —le pidió, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Ni de broma —no lo haría, no se detendría. No hasta hacerla llegar de nuevo y hacerlo él con ella. Abandonarse juntos a la sensación de quererse. Juntos por y para siempre.

El chico aumentó la velocidad de sus empujes, arrancando gemidos y deliciosos jadeos de su novia. Sintiendo sus pequeñas manos en su espalda y sus piernas en su trasero impidiéndole que se alejase. Sabía cómo volverle loco, cómo enamorarle cada día con sus ojos, su boca, su voz, con su cuerpo... Era adicto a ella. Lo era.

—Ya casi —pudo decir, notando cómo ella llegaba incluso antes, arrastrándole a él momentos después. Nunca se cansaría de verla regresar a su lado, con esa cara de felicidad que sólo él dejaba en ella.

—Te quiero —le dijo, ésta vez en un susurro cansado, mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y sus piernas como si quisiera que él jamás se marchase de su lado.

El chico la besó, durante unos segundos, saliéndose y apartándose para dejarla libre, tirando de ella para abrazarla de nuevo.

—Yo también, preciosa —le respondió, mientras ella comenzaba a dibujar figuras en su pecho, dejando besos suaves en él.

—Algún día, Ryan Murphy les dejará tranquilos y podrán ser felices.

—¿A quiénes? —Preguntó, confuso.

—A Sam y a Mercedes.

—Ah...

¿Se habían salido de sus personajes? ¿En qué momento? Chord no recordaba haber hecho nada _fuera de personaje..._

—Siempre quedarán los fics y los roleplays —dijo él, distraído.

—Chord... tienes que dejar de leer fics. Troll.

—¿Troll? ¿Soy un troll? ¿Hemos vuelto a Harry Potter? ¿O ahora somos Snow y Charming? —Preguntó divertido, oyendo ruidos detrás de la puerta—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es Chewie. Pobrecillo, lo has dejado fuera.

—¿Querías que lo dejase entrar? —Preguntó, divertido.

—Definitivamente, no.

—Eso pensaba... —Dijo, moviéndola de nuevo para colocarse encima de ella.

Volviendo a besarla. Lento, suave, recorriendo su cuerpo con su boca.

—Y ahora... ¿Quiénes somos? —Preguntó, atacando su cuello.

—¿Umm?

—¿Quiénes somos? —Repitió, deteniéndose y acariciando sus mejillas con cariño, esperando su respuesta—. ¿Un profesor y su alumna? ¿Un camionero y una chica haciendo autostop? ¿Los mejores amigos desde la infancia?

Amber negó con la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Chord y Amber —respondió, sin dejar de sonreír, enamorada.

—Oh, sí... Mis personajes favoritos —susurró, besándola de nuevo.

—Ve a dormir, baby Chord —le dijo al oído, suavemente.

—Solo si es contigo, Ms Pretty.

Por supuesto que iría a dormirse, pero eso sería después de amarla una vez más. O quizás dos... O tres.

Al fin y al cabo, Chord Overstreet nunca tendría suficiente de Amber Riley, la chica de la que se había enamorado.

FIN.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Me he vuelto loca, verdad? Lo sé, lo sé. RileyStreet acabará con mi cordura. :P Espero que te haya gustado, y feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, mi niña. Las demás animaros a dejarme un review y a felicitar a la cumpleañera, que se lo merece. ^^ Un besito a todos._

_Syl_

_Aclaración: El Dramione del inicio está ahí porque la cumpleañera los shippea (yo también por cierto *_*) y este one shot es toda mi contribución al Dramione, jamás podría escribir nada de ellos. Eso se lo dejo a las expertas ;) _


End file.
